North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig
For the similarly named mission in Syphon Filter 3, see SS Lorelei (mission). For the similarly named multiplayer map in Syphon Filter 3, see SS Lorelei (map). For the similarly named vessel in Syphon Filter 3 and Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, see SS Lorelei. For the location, see North Atlantic ocean. North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig is the eleventh mission in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. The player works with Mujari to destroy the remaining traces of Syphon Filter by planting nuclear devices on the foundation of the structure and then evacuating the entire compound. Characters *"Cobra" (playable) *Lawrence Mujari *Nikolai Jandran (K.I.A.) *William Crusher (heard on radio, K.I.A.) *Mara Aramov (seen in cutscene) *Mihai Niculescu (seen in cutscene) *Mikhail Ivankov (mentioned in cutscene) Plot synopsis/ Walkthrough The first cutscene begins with Mara Aramov phoning Mihai Niculescu, telling him that Ivankov won't be reasonable and that the terrorist is blackmailing the Politbureau. She adds 'I have seen it', and we see Niculescu in his office. He asks 'How long?' to which Aramov replies that she doesn't know. The assassin emphasises on how Ivankov won't bring her to his base. Impatient, Niculescu orders everything to be shut down, for he can't wait any longer. He tells Mara to handle Murukawa while he will settle the others. He gives Mara a final reminder to find the base, before we cut to the Lorelei salvage rig, somewhere in the North Atlantic. Mujari tells the player he will go to the deck control tower and patch in from there. Crusher is tasked with holding his position on the helipad. Mujari orders the helicopter personnel to give him 2 minutes to get to the tower, and we fade to black. The game begins with the player hiding behind boxes on the topside deck. Two enemies are in the distance and one will sound the alarm if he is alerted to the player's presence. It is possible to sneack past both without sounding the alarm but violent players can also run-and-gun. The player must retrieve the salvage personnel uniform on level 2; if the alarm is triggered, the uniform will be taken away, thus failing this objective. Upon using the elevator, the player can go to level 6 or level 12. Going to the former will trigger a conversation between 2 workers regarding Jandran's location. They are collateral targets, so the player must incapacitate them. Exploring level 6 one will find a secret passageway giving access to night vision goggles and a ladder that goes to another part of the sixth floor. Going along this passage players may encounter more salvage workers; the best thing to do is stun them alive. A long ladder will lead to a computer with an armed guard; he can be killed outright (this is level 5). Upon interacting with the computer, players should move to the right and go down into the next passage. This can be dark so night vision goggles will be useful. Following this passage brings players to another area of level 5. There are two guards: one in the distance and another above you. Stun the first enemy you see, then use any ladder to climb up to the other side of level 6. Break out your guns and blast the next guard, making sure you interact with all the 3 doors here (they will be useful in the future). Acquire the next half of the access code, and go up the ladder. Upon arriving on level 4, a cafeteria, the player will encounter salvage workers, so they should be stunned alive. As soon as you get off the ladder, look for a crawlspace and try to get in without alerting the guard here. Note that should enemies be alerted to your presence, you still have a few seconds to chase them before they sound the alarm. After emerging from the other side of level 4, wait for the second guard to ignore you before looking for an alcove that has a door which you can unlock. Do so, and sneak after the next fellow. Stun him with a non-lethal weapon and then use the next ladder to access level 3. This is a viewing gallery. Two workers will be talking about the time, but will not sound the alarm if they see the player. You can stun them, or ignore them: they present no threat to blowing your cover. Interact with the elevator switch if you wish to, and there are five crates containing weapons/ armour along one side of the bay. Upon grabbing what you are comfortable with, use the next ladder to go up to level 2. A third conversation about the cold follows; one enemy will head towards you. Knock him out with your non-lethal weapon and wait for a few minutes: a lone guard will come towards you, before turning around. Be patient and leap out when his back is to you. Sneak to the last fellow and stun him cold. Get the uniform and Mujari will tell you to infiltrate the lower levels. Call the elevator to your position and explore this area while waiting for it. You'll find a circular door that can be opened from a switch on the wall. Climb up the ladders, then spin around and grab the original virus sample on the table opposite the entrance. Drop back down via the ladders, and enter the elevator. Go down to level 12. As soon as you exit the lift, an explosion will be triggered. Go up to level 2 and free Mujari by following your waypoints to the door he is trapped behind. After this is done, stealth will be complete as long as you didn't blow your cover beforehand. The guards will fire on you so break out the weapons and kill them. You have very little time for this because a timer will start counting down from 3 minutes. It is revealed here that Crusher is killed by incoming MetaGlobal gunships while trying to fend them off. Return to the elevator and go down to level 4 (the cafeteria). Enemies will, again, start attacking you so use the cover-and-fire approach on them. Use your map to locate the door you must open, and activate the emergency pump system. A new timer with 5 minutes will start counting down. Return to the elevator and go to level 5. Follow your map and unlock the 2 doors (1 at each end of the level). You must carry 4 salvage workers into a safe zone (which is where you got the computer codes earlier on). Note that you don't have to drop them directly inside the safe zone; they can be at the borders. Upon finishing this, go back to the lift and call it to level 12. Mujari will have beaten you to this area, but he cannot proceed further because only you have the access codes from earlier on. Use it on this door and slide down the ladder you see. There is an armour crate if you are short on your current flak jacket. Mujari will later come down the ladder himself and start hacking the large door that accesses level 13. Turn around and kill the enemies who distract him. That done, you have 2 choices: you can pursue Dr. Jandran and inject the vaccine into him, or you can deactivate the mini-sub. If you do the former, Mujari will eventually switch off the submarine so the best thing to do is give chase. Jandran will draw you into multiple enemies so shoot anything with weapons. Eventually, the doctor takes refuge in an isolated part of level 13. Administer the serum to him and a strange reaction will come over him. You have no time to waste with him. Instead, return to level 13, killing anybody who tries to stop you. Use the ladder at the opposite end (from where you went up the staircase that Jandran used to access the bottom-most levels. The best thing to do here is to go straight down to level 15, and then go up to level 14 when you have planted the nukes, since you have to go to level 15 anyway. Slide down the ladder, then open this door. Enemies will ambush you so prepare your guns. Go through the passage until you come to an area with many corridors. Follow your map to the nuke location, plant it, then spin around and protect it from the waves of guards trying to disarm it. Kill them using whatever cover you can find, then repeat the same process on the opposite side. With the 2 nukes planted, you have to access level 14 using the ladder. Open the door, run to the required location and plant your nuke, then defend it until the guards are dead. Rinse and repeat for the last explosive, before Mujari tells you to meet him on level 13. Go to the area where you unlocked the door leading to level 14 and open it, being wary of the enemies attacking you. Kill them if you must, but go through the passage and head up the ladder. Return to level 13, and a large wave of enemies will attack you and Mujari. The upper platforms can be useful here, so go there if you must. Eventually the enemies will stop respawning, and the mission will be complete. In the ending cutscene, Mujari issues an order, using the public address system, to all salvage personnel, so that they wil evacuate the rig as soon as possible. He decides not to kill them to make bad career decisions, but brings the recruit with him on the mini-sub. The entire rig is vaporised, destroying the remaining samples of Syphon Filter. Back at base, Lian reports that Imani is following Yong-jun Kim, adding that they flew out from Tokyo that morning. Gabe apparently does not know that Crusher was killed, since the former was with Stone in Moscow. Despite the tragedy of losing Alima and then Crusher, Lian orders Gina to go to Tokyo with the recruit, telling her to be careful. Gina complies, telling the recruit not to keep the lady waiting. The recruit, however, stops at the pictures of Alima and Crusher, but Gina insists they move on, adding that 'it's the only way to survive'. On this note the screen fades to black. General strategies and tactics * Free Mujari on level 2 first after the upper deck is destroyed so you can save some time, instead of leaving him trapped behind the doorway and needing to waste a few seconds coming all the way up from level 5. * In the same way, go straight for Jandran and give him the injection while Mujari goes for the minisub (he does it automatically). * Go down to level 15 first and then go to 14 next, since you need to traverse to the former anyway. * When you arrive at level 2 for the disguise, remember NOT to pursue the guard going in the opposite direction immediately, for there is a third patrol coming directly to your position. Trivia *Mujari claims that he uses non-lethal force unless he is forced to kill in self-defense, but he is armed with an ACR in this mission. *If the player does not shut off the mini-submarine, Mujari will automatically pursue this objective. *It is impossible to access the topside deck when the explosion occurs on level 12. *This level contains a 10,000 armour crate in the area where Mujari starts off. The player can get it using the jump glitch. *Level 3 is the only level in which the guards do not sound the alert upon seeing the player; and it is also the only level containing zero alarm switches. *This mission is technically a 'sequel' to the Lorelei mission in Syphon Filter 3, since Gabe first scuttled the ship and the player must now destroy the rig using nukes. *The sequence where Dr. Jandran dies from the serum is a callback to the original Syphon Filter, where Gabe was told to inject test subjects with a 'vaccine' only to learn later that Markinson was having him kill them. *The only mission in the game that does takes place on the water. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions